New Beginnings
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: Going back to the very beginning when Danny's younger sister Sam arrives on the Island :) Warning: Going to contain a lot of smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey where the hell you been?" Steve asked Danny as he eventually came into HQ.

"Don't even go there with me Steven I am not in the mood." Danny told him looking to him with a shake of his head.

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked to him, his hands folding across his chest. "Steven? Want to lose the attitude Daniel?"

Danny looked to him. "Daniel? Thought I told you not to call me that."

"Thought I told you not to call me Steven."

Lou rolled his eyes. "Okay time out you two."

"Time out? I need more than a time out I need an emergency vacation."

The team looked to each other before looking to Danny once more. "Want to tell us what is on your mind Danny?" Chin asked looking to him.

"Disaster is on its way." He grumbled rubbing his eyes a little before he sighed heavily.

"Disaster have a name?" Kono asked looking to him.

"As a matter of fact it does and it comes in the form of my sister."

"Eric's mom?" Kono asked looking to him.

"Oh I wish it was Stella." Grumbled Danny before he sighed. "But no, this one is going to be my hurricane of a sister and she's called Sam and she's landing today…"

"I didn't know you even had another sister." Lou commented looking to him.

"That's because my friend my little sister is a living fricking nightmare. She's…well she's just Sam. Likes to party. Likes to drive me crazy. Likes to get on my very last nerve."

"How long she staying for?" Chin asked with a chuckle.

"That's the worst part…she's moving here. This girl is going to kill me off I know it."

Steve laughed looking to him. "I think you're underestimating her a bit too much here Danny. She's not even here yet and you're thinking it's the end of the world…"

Danny looked to him. "No she's the one you don't want to underestimate. She's hard work Steve and she's going to turn me grey I know it."

"What's bringing her here?" Kono asked looking to him.

"I don't know but she's leaving a perfectly good job to come here…"

"What does she do?"

"She's a lawyer." He commented with a sigh.

Steve looked to him in shock. "A lawyer? You've just made her out to be some kind of party animal yet she has a perfectly respectful job…"

"She is a party animal!" Scoffed Danny shaking his head before sighing. "Yes she's a lawyer and yes she is very good at her job. But she loves to party and get involved with the wrong kind of men. God knows what she's been up to whilst she's been living in New York. I'm telling you her coming here is only going to cause trouble I know it and the fact she's moving here permanently is highly suspicious if you ask me."

"You're way too suspicious Danny. You never know she might surprise you." Kono told him looking to him. "New start and all that…"

Danny looked to her. "Wait till you meet her. You will understand what I mean." He grumbled with a shake of his head before he sighed as his phone went off. Seeing his sister's name flashing he pouted. "Oh god it's her…" Looking to the clock he frowned. "She's early…" He mumbled before sighing as he answered the phone putting the phone on loudspeaker. "Yes Samantha…"

"Do you have to call me that?" Came a young lady's voice from the other line.

"Well it is your name after all."

"I'll remember that. Daniel." She grumbled back to him. "Look my flight is landing earlier than expected…"

"How much earlier?" He asked with a slight frown looking down to his phone.

"I'm going to be landing in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? You said you'd have a few hours before you land!" Danny shouted with a shake of his head.

"Do not start with your attitude Daniel okay? I've been stuck on this plane for over twelve hours. I'm tired and there's a fat old guy sitting behind me who likes to kick the back of my chair every two seconds so do not start. It is rather windy up here so we are travelling faster than expected so I suggest you get your ass to the airport to come and pick me up." She told him before hanging up the phone.

As she hung up the phone Danny looked to the others. "See what I've got to put up with." He shook his head and sighed looking to Steve. "You'll stop me from murdering her right?" He asked looking to him.

Steve laughed and shook his head. "Come on lets go get her." He commented as he gently slapped his friends back and headed out towards the entrance of the HQ. He didn't see such the big deal about it but clearly having Danny's sister here was going to be an issue for Danny! Getting into the driver's side of Danny's car he then looked to his friend as he got in. "You seriously need to relax. You're so tense. I'm sure everything is going to be fine with your sister being here."

Danny sighed. "If you had a sister like mine…you'd understand."

"Well Mary can be a handful…"

"Sam is more than a handful." Danny told him with a shake of his head as Steve drove to the airport.

"How old is she?" Steve asked.

"Twenty seven…"

"You make her sound like she's eighteen." Laughed Steve shaking his head. Pulling up outside the airport he glanced around at the people who were around. "You see her?" He asked looking to him.

Looking around Danny shook his head. "No not yet…" He mumbled trying to spot his sister through the crowds of people. "Bet you she has like five suitcases with her…"

"How come you've never mentioned her before? I didn't even know you had another sister. I always thought it was you Stella and Matt…"

Danny sighed. "It's not that I'm ashamed of her…I'm not. I'm very proud of what she's accomplished. She's worked hard to get where she is." He looked to him. "But she just stresses me out too much. She's the baby. Growing up she was such a handful. Rebelled so much against my parents even they didn't know what to do with her. Dated guys she shouldn't have. I tried my best to look after her…be a good big brother. She was just hard work…"

Steve smiled. "Doesn't mean she's still like that now Danny…she's older. She might have changed. When was the last time you even seen her?"

"Grace's birthday. Sam and Grace adore each other. You'd think Sam was her mother. Despite the distance and her hatred towards Rachel, Sam always makes an effort for Grace and I do applaud her for that." He explained before he then spotted his sister come out of the main entrance of the airport. "There she is…" He mumbled with a sigh as he got out of the car and headed over to her.

Steve listened to him before he then looked to the people. Watching Danny go over to a blonde he raised an eyebrow. That was his sister? He failed to mention how beautiful she was! She was thin with lovely long legs with a body to die for. She was stunning. Getting out of the car he then headed over to Danny to lend a hand.

"One case? Travelling light Sam? Unusual for you." Danny commented looking to her.

Lifting her sunglasses Sam rolled her eyes as she looked to her brother. "Bite me Daniel. You're lucky I'm tired and have zero energy to kick your ass."

"You mean attempt to kick my ass?"

"You know I can do it." She told him before she then looked to Steve and raised an eyebrow. "Hello Danny's tall friend."

"Sam this is my partner Steve, Steve this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Smiled Steve offering his hand.

Shaking his hand Sam smiled a little. "Likewise." She looked back to her brother. "Where's Gracie?"

"She's at school. Come on Sam you know that."

Sam rolled her eyes and looked to him. "Look short stuff I have jet lag from hell and all I can think about is shoving a McDonalds burger in my face. Save the lectures for when I actually give a crap." She shook her head as she headed towards the car with her suitcase.

Watching her go to the car Steve then looked to Danny. "I think you pissed her off…"

Danny rolled his eyes. "That's her all over." He shook his head and then followed her over to the car. Opening the boot of the car he popped her case into the boot.

"Shotgun!" Sam shouted as she dived into the passenger side of the car.

"Looks like you're in the back." Steve commented looking to him as he then smirked at the glare Danny gave him. Waiting for Danny to get into the back Steve then shut the door after him as he got in and looked to Sam. "So where we taking you?"

"Waikiki place please." She told him with a smile before she then looked to her brother in the back. "I thought this was your car?"

"It is…"

"Then why aren't you driving it?"

"Steve likes to drive." Danny commented. "He has control issues. He likes to control everything."

"I do not. You just drive like a slug."

Sam smirked to Steve hearing him. "Me and you are going to get on fabulous." She mused to him before she then glanced out the window of the car.

"So what brings you to Hawaii? Danny said you were making it a permanent thing?"

Sam looked to him as he spoke. "Fancied something different. And I want to spend more time with Grace so seemed like the best idea." She smiled to him before she spotted Danny's look in the mirror. "Don't look at me like that Danny. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." She rolled her eyes and looked out the window once more. She was tired. She wasn't in the mood to be arguing with Danny already. "Just by here please Steve." Smiled Sam as they drove up her new street.

As they pulled up Danny looked to the villa before looking to his sister in disbelief. "You bought a Villa? What the hell is wrong with you? Why don't you buy a house like a normal person?"

Sam looked to her brother. "I bought a villa because I can afford to Daniel. Just because your pay rate sucks doesn't mean mine does. I work hard for my money and I'm going to spend it however I like." She rolled her eyes and got out of the car moving her handbag over her shoulder. Heading to the trunk of the car she opened it and grabbed her case out.

"Need any help?" Steve asked as he got out of the car and followed her to the trunk.

Sam smiled and shook her head. "No thank you. Thanks for the lift. I'll see you around?"

Steve smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'm sure we will be bumping into each other a lot with me working with your brother." He smiled to her.

Sam smiled as she looked to him. "Let's hope so…" Smiling to him she then headed up the path to her new home. Unlocking the front door she then watched her brother and Steve head off smiling to herself as she did. She could see herself liking it here.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Sam a few hours to get all her stuff unpacked and everything in the villa up and running. With everything now its place she glanced around. She did need a few bits and bobs but she could get them in the next couple of days. Drumming her fingers on her hips she then pondered on what to do. Grace would still be in school so she couldn't go there yet. Changing into some fresh clothes- a pair of shorts with a fitted vest top and some daps- she grabbed her cell phone and her keys she popped them into her handbag before she then headed out of her new home to go exploring her new town. She'd have to invest in car and a job but right now she just wanted to get settled. With a smirk to herself she then grabbed a taxi before heading to her brother's work place. Okay she was going really to see Steve…he was good looking and they seemed to hit it off already! It wasn't a crime in her eyes. And she could think of a good excuse as to why she needed to go there. She was a quick thinker.  
As the taxi pulled up outside the HQ she raised an eyebrow. Seemed rather posh to be a task force headquarters. Paying her taxi fare she then climbed out of the taxi and headed up and inside. It seemed so quiet. Heading over to the receptionist desk she smiled. "Uh hi…I'm looking for Danny Williams? I'm his sister…"

The receptionist smiled looking to Sam. "He's up on the second floor miss. I'll buzz you through."

"Thank you." Smiled Sam as she then went through the door and headed up to the second floor like the receptionist said. Heading down the corridor she could see a group of people around a table. One being Steve who seemed to be taking charge and giving orders. There was so something about him that she liked. Going through she looked around before looking to her brother. "Wow big bro…you actually work in a decent place." She mused looking to him.

Hearing his sister's voice Danny mentally groaned before rolling his eyes. Turning around he looked to his younger sibling. "What the hell are you doing here Sam? Don't you have some tan lines that you need to go cover up?"

Sam glared at him and shook her head. "I love how I come to see you yet all you do is throw insults at me. Very petty Daniel." She moved her arms across her chest. "And we both know I don't do tan lines." Rolling her eyes she then looked to the others. "You'll have to excuse my rude brother. He's forgotten his manners. I'm Sam."

Rolling his eyes he then sighed. "Sam this is Kono, Chin, Lou and you've already met Steve."

"We've heard a lot about you." Lou smiled as he looked to her.

Sam laughed looking to him. "Let me guess. I'm a stuck party girl who is only here to try and turn him grey?" She mused.

"Actually…" Began Lou.

"Okay. Sam what do you want?" Danny asked cutting in.

"I'm bored. And I wanna borrow your car."

"My car? Why?" He asked looking to her.

"Because I don't have one yet and I need to pick up a few things for my place and I refuse to pay stupid taxi prices."

"You're not taking my car." He told her with a shake of his head.

"Why not? It'll be quicker and easier for me…"

"Because we use it for work. It's a fast car and it comes in handy."

"You suck you know that. And by the way I'll be picking Grace up from school cause odds are you haven't told her I'll be moving here. I'll surprise her." Faking a smile she then looked down to the table top.

"You know if you're picking up stuff for your place you can use my truck?" Steve suggested looking to Sam.

"Steve trust me that is not a good idea…"

Sam tore her eyes from the table top and looked to her brother and scoffed. "I passed my driving test before you dumbass." She shook her head and looked to Steve and smiled to him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Probably get more in it than Danny's car."

"Good thinking batman. You're a life saver I owe you." Smiled Sam before she then looked down to the table top again.

"You're not allowed to look at that." Danny told her.

Sam rolled her eyes as she looked to her brother. "I'm not allowed to look at it? I'm guessing seeing as you haven't even accessed the file that you're not allowed either." Shaking her head she looked to Steve. "I'm guessing you're the blue truck next to his car?"

Steve nodded as he passed her his keys. "Please keep it in one piece. I'll pick it up at your place later."

"Don't worry unlike Danny I can drive." She smiled holding onto his keys before she headed out. "Have fun trying to open that file." She mused walking down the corridor.

Danny groaned and hung his head. "Wait…" He called before he turned to look at her. "Do you know how to unlock the file?" He asked looking to her. Sam was very good at breaking codes and passwords. She was a genius.

Sam looked to him and gave a little shrug to him. "Depends."

"On what?"

"If you're going to arrest me if I do. I'm not stupid Danny. You know as well as I do that you should not be opening that file…there could be serious consequences. It's not got a high security encryption on it for no reason. Someone doesn't want you to have access to that file."

Danny sighed. "You won't be arrested…but please…can you? We need to know what's on this file."

Sam sighed as she made her way back over. Popping Steve's keys in her back pocket she put her bag down before she looked to the table top once more. "Fair play you've had a good go at trying to crack it…" She mumbled. "Which one of you is the techy then?" She mused looking to them.

Kono raised her hand and smiled. "That be me. And Chin's quite handy with the tech stuff…must run in the family." She smiled. "Cousins."

"Ah." Sam smiled before looking to her brother. "Shame you aren't as smart as me ey bro?" She teased before she began typing away on the table top. "Where is this file from?" She asked looking to them.

"Do you have to know?" Danny asked looking to her. "The less you know the better…I don't want to be putting you in danger. This case is really sensitive along with any information we gather."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I mean…did you get this from the government or from a suspect?"

"Does it matter?"

"As a matter of fact it does Daniel. Don't be such a girl just tell me."

"Suspect." He told her with a sigh.

Shaking her head Sam then dug threw her bag and pulled out a USB before popping it into the side of the table before she began tapping away again.

Steve watched her. He was impressed. She knew her stuff.

"There we go. Done." Sam smiled as the file unlocked. Taking her USB out, she popped it in her bag as she picked her bag up and threw it over her shoulder. "Enjoy." She smiled and looked to the others. "Pleasure meeting you guys." She smiled before looking to her brother. "Don't forget I'm picking Grace up from school." She told him before looking to Steve. "I'll catch you later. Thanks again." She smiled to him before heading down the corridor and out of the building.

When she left Lou looked to Danny. "I like her. Beauty and brains."

Kono and Chin nodded in agreement.

"Traitors all of you." Grumbled Danny before they then looked down to the table top. He hated to admit it but his sister was good.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Steve's truck Sam managed to get most things she needed for her place. He was right. She could fit more in his truck than what she would have fitted in Danny's Camaro. As she waited outside Grace's school she glanced at the time. She would be out any minute now. She couldn't wait to see her little face. She adored Grace and Grace adored her. As the children started to come out of school Sam smiled to herself as she got out of the truck and headed over to where she could be seen. Spotting her niece she couldn't help but smile. She had grown into such a beautiful young girl. She was very proud of her.

"Aunt Sammy?" Beamed Grace as she saw her aunt out by the school gates. Running over to her she quickly moved her arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

Sam smiled hugging her niece back. "Hey kiddo." She smiled and kissed her head as she looked to her. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did! What are you doing here?" She asked looking to her, she couldn't stop smiling. She loved her Aunt Sammy.

"Well…I have moved here." She admitted to her. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You're going to be living here?" She beamed before she hugged her aunt once more. "That is the best news ever!" She chimed.

Sam smiled and looked to her. "Well come on. Your dad's friend lent me his truck so I could pick up more stuff for my new place. How about we go back to mine and we go sort some stuff out then you can tell me which place is good for food around here."

"Deal." Beamed Grace as she took hold of her aunt's hand heading to Steve's truck. Getting into the truck she then smiled to her aunt as she got into the driver's side. "I can't believe you are here."

Sam smiled as she started up the engine and headed back to her place. "Well I'm very glad you are happy about me being here Gracie." She smiled before looking to her. "Wanna know something cool?"

"Sure." Smiled Grace.

"I have a pool." Chimed Sam grinning to her niece.

"Now that is cool." Grinned Grace with a smile to her.

Pulling up outside her place Sam smiled and looked to Grace passing her her house keys. "You head inside and make yourself at home and I'll start bringing some stuff in."

Grace nodded as she took the keys before jumping out of the truck and headed up inside.

Sam watched her before she then got out of the truck and started to grab some of the bags from the back. She had bought everything she needed now for her place so she could get settled quicker and concentrate on getting a job and looking for a car.

"Need any help?" Came a voice from behind her.

Turning around hearing a voice Sam then smiled as she grabbed some more stuff. "Came to make sure your truck is still in one piece?" She asked looking to him with a slight smirk.

Steve laughed and looked to her. "Nah. Danny has to go and sort some things with Rachel. Thought I could come and lend a hand."

Hearing Rachel's name Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes. "He still associates with the bitch from hell then." She shook her head before smiling. "Well your hands are welcome to help."

"Take it you are not a Rachel fan?"

"Hell no." Laughed Sam with a shake of her head as she then passed Steve some bags. "Doors open Grace is inside." She told him with a smile.

He nodded taking the bags she handed him before he headed up to the villa. Going inside he then smiled seeing Grace sat on the sofa. "Hey Gracie."

"Hey Uncle Steve." Beamed Grace to him as she looked up from the telly.

Popping the stuff down on the side Steve went back out to grab some more bags, laughing at how much stuff she had he looked to her. "Took advantage of using my truck then?" He mused looking to her.

Sam smiled. "I did. I have everything I need now thanks to your truck." She smiled and grabbed the last of the bags and headed inside. Popping them on the side with the others she then looked to Steve. "Can I get you a drink? Coffee? Beer?" She offered looking to him.

"Uh yeah sure, coffee please. No sugar." He smiled and sat himself down at the breakfast bar.

Nodding Sam began to make up some drinks. "Gracie do you want a drink?" She asked looking to her niece.

"No thanks Aunt Sammy." Replied the youngster.

Sam nodded a little before she made a drink for herself and Steve. Popping Steve's coffee in front of him she then took a sip of her tea.

"So…" Began Steve as he took a sip of his coffee and then looked to her. "How did you know how to unlock that file? Danny said you're a lawyer…not a computer genius." He asked curiously to her.

Sam laughed a little and looked to him. "I'm kinda a nerd." She admitted with a shrug before smiling. "And I am a lawyer…I've just always been good at hacking into things that I shouldn't." She smiled and took another sip of her tea.

"That's useful to know…you might be able to help us in the future…"

Sam nodded and shrugged a little. "I'll help as much as I can. Doubt Danny will be thrilled mind."

"Hey you leave Danny to me okay? You really helped us today. We've been trying to get into that file for hours. You cracked it in minutes."

"Well I'm glad someone appreciates my skills." She mused with a smile to him.

As his phone went off Steve sighed as he grabbed it from his pocket before pressing it to his ear. "McGarrett." He answered taking another sip of his coffee. "Okay on my way." He responded before hanging up his phone and looking to Sam. "Sorry I gotta go."

"No it's fine. Duty calls. Thank you for letting me borrow your truck and helping me bring all this stuff in. Really appreciate it." She smiled to him once more.

Taking the last sip of his coffee he then got to his feet, slipping his phone into his pocket he then smiled. "It was no problem at all honestly. Thank you for the coffee."

Sam smiled as she offered him his keys back. "You're welcome."

Steve smiled as moved closer to her and gently took his keys from her, his hand brushing against hers as he looked to her. It was so tempting to just lean down and kiss her, but he couldn't. He had to remember that this was Danny's sister. He had to behave. "See you around?" He whispered down to her. His eyes moving from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"Most definitely." Whispered Sam as she looked up to him, her eyes locking onto his. He was so close. She could just lean up and kiss him. There was something between them. She could sense it and she knew he could to. Things were going to get very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Running her fingers through her wet hair as she came out of the blue Hawaiian water Sam glanced around slightly before she headed back to her sun lounger, water glistening across her body as she sat herself down and relaxed back. She had been on the Island just over two weeks and things seemed to be going perfectly. She'd managed to get a job, not in law but more technical work. She was good at technology and it paid well so she wasn't complaining and managed to get herself a car. Things were looking good. Things with Danny were still a bit strained but it seemed that he was coming to the idea that she was sticking around and Grace loved her being here so that made Sam happy. Popping her sunglasses on, she then grabbed her book and started reading once more. It was a beautiful day and she was happily taking advantage of her day off. Sun, sea, sand. The perfect combination for a day off, especially in Hawaii. It still had to sink in that her brother lived in such a beautiful place yet hated it. How could anyone hate being here? It was paradise!  
Spotting a familiar figure jogging down the beach she couldn't help but smirk to herself as she then lowered her book slightly and watched. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me McGarrett." She mused looking to him as he came closer to her.

Hearing someone speaking to him as he done his jog down the beach he then stopped before he then smiled spotting Sam and laughed a little and shrugged slightly as he looked to her. "Can't help myself sorry." He shrugged before walking to her lounger and looking to her trying not to check her out. He could see she hadn't long come out of the water and she looked incredible in the bikini she had on. He couldn't help but stare at her. "How you doing?"

Sam smiled. "I'm good. You?" She asked, glad she had her sunglasses on so she could secretly check out his toned body. She knew from when he had a shirt on he'd have an amazing body and seeing him shirtless in front of her confirmed it.

"Yeah I'm good thanks. Day off? Danny said you got yourself a job."

Sam nodded. "Yeah day off. Thought I'd take advantage of the beach for a change instead of my pool. What about you? Thought you'd be cooped up in that office or out fighting crime in my brother's car…" She teased looking to him.

Shaking his head he moved and sat on the end of her lounger and looked to her. "Well you know I am entitled to a day off…I know it's hard for the team to survive without me but I know they can do it."

Sam laughed. "Someone seems a bit full of themselves." She commented with a smirk to him.

Steve shrugged and looked to her. "Maybe I just know how good I am."

"Maybe so but you shouldn't get too cocky. Trouble tends to arise when you're too cocky."

"You seem very sure about that."

"I am." She chimed to him as she grabbed her drink and took a sip of it.

"Hey you hungry?" Steve asked looking to her.

Sam looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "Why you paying?" She questioned with a cheeky grin to him.

Steve laughed and shook his head as he got up. "Yes I will pay. Come on."

Swinging her legs off the side of the lounger and slipping her feet into her flip flops she grabbed her sarong and moved it around her waist before grabbing her stuff and looking to Steve. "Lead the way Commander."

Rolling his eyes he looked to her. "What's your brother been telling you about me?" He asked looking to her.

Sam looked to him. "What makes you think he said anything to me? I'm a lawyer Steve. Not to mention a computer genius. Not hard to get hold of your file." She mused with a smirk to him.

"You've seen my file?"

"I'm sorry that information is classified. You of all people should know that." She teased giving him a playful nudge as she followed him up the beach.

Steve just laughed and shook his head as he playfully nudged her back. She was a cheeky one. He liked that. She wasn't afraid to say it how it was either. Heading up the beach to Kamekona's Shrimp truck he smiled to his friend. "Hey big guy how's it going?"

"McGarrett." Smiled Kamekona looking to his friend before he looked to Sam and raised an eyebrow and looked to Steve once more. "Please don't tell me this fine woman is with you…"

"Kamekona this is Sam, Danny's sister. Sam this is Kamekona."

Sam smiled and waved. "Hey."

"I must say. You are too fine to be related to Danny. Where have you been all my life girl? You'd looked perfect on my arm."

Sam laughed and looked to him. "You're a charmer aren't you?"

Kamekona smirked and nodded. "You know it."

Steve shook his head. "Okay big guy can I have two plates of the usual? Put it on my tab."

"Coming up."

Steve nodded before he then moved over to the benches and plonked himself down.

Following Steve Sam sat opposite him and laughed a little. "Well he's a character isn't he?

"He is. He's harmless though." Steve told her with a smile before he then looked to her and smiled. "So what you doing with the rest of your day?"

"Nothing." Sam admitted looking to him. "Taking advantage of my day off and being lazy."

"Well how about tonight I take you to best restaurant on the Island?"

Sam looked to him a smirk forming on her lips. "Commander McGarrett are you asking me out on a date?"

"Possibly…" He responded as he locked his eyes onto hers. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll make sure I'm ready." She told him before she smiled to Kamekona as he bought the food over. "Wow. This looks yummy thank you." She commented with a smile.

Kamekona smiled looking to McGarrett. "I like her." He told him before going back up to his truck.

Digging into the food Sam smiled to herself. This really was good. "This is really good…big guy does good work."

Steve smiled to her and nodded. "Amazing the sort of things you can create with a bit of shrimp. Don't get me wrong he's had a few disasters when experimenting but he's pretty good on the whole."

"Hey the simplest of things usually are the best." She told him taking another mouthful of food. "So…you going to keep me company for the rest of the day?" She asked looking to him

Steve looked to her. "Do you want me to?" He asked curiously.

"Sure why not? Both have the day off…might as well do something…"

"I like your way of thinking."

"I thought you might." Chimed Sam looking to him as she took another bite of her food. Of course they probably wouldn't mention to Danny that they were going to be spending the day together but hey she was a big girl now. If she wanted to hang out with someone she could! Danny's opinion didn't matter to her anyway. He might not like it but did she care? No.  
As they both finished their food the two of them got up from their seats and headed off back down the beach. It was still early so they had a few hours before they would have to get ready for their date. There was no harm in them spending a few hours beforehand so they could get to know each other a bit better. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

"I know I'm sorry Gracie but I don't have enough time to take you to school in the morning and get to the other side of town to get to work…I promise when I'm on a later shift that you can stay…" Sam explained to her niece over the phone. Grace was desperate to spend the nights at Sam's! Dressed ready for her date in a black fitted dress that hugged her curves perfectly Sam had just finished doing her hair and make-up when Grace called. As the front door went Sam made her way to it and opened it. Smiling seeing Steve she gestured for him to come in before she then sighed down to her niece on the phone as she shut the front door after him. "No Grace you are not making me feel guilty about this. I shall see you tomorrow when I come home from work. I'll pick you straight up from your dads when I finish okay and we will do something together then." She smiled to herself before laughing. "Goodnight Grace." Hanging up the phone she then looked to Steve and smiled. "Sorry. Grace seems to think she can come and stay here as she pleases."

"Hey don't apologise…" He smiled to her before he looked her up and down. "You look…incredible." He commented looking to her. Yes he thought she was beautiful anyway…but seeing her dressed up, her make-up done to perfection, her long blonde hair loosely curled and flowing beautifully down her back. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Sam smiled. "Thank you. You're looking very handsome yourself. All suited and booted." She smiled to him as she moved closer to him and straightened his collar on his jacket. Not that it needed straightening but she'd happily use any excuse to touch him. "I'll go get my bag and shoes." She told him as she brushed passed him and headed to her bedroom. Slipping on her heels she grabbed her handbag from her dresser before she headed back out to Steve. "Okay I'm all set." She told him with a smile as she looked to him.

Hearing her he turned and smiled to her. With the heels on? She looked even hotter. "Well let's get out of here then." He smiled to her and offered her his arm. He was going to be a gentleman after all.

Taking his arm Sam smiled to him. "Such a gentleman. So where we going? I haven't eaten anything since we had that food at Kamekona's and I'm starving."

"Well in that case I hope you like Indian." Mused Steve looking down to her.

"Oh…" Sighed Sam as she looked to him sheepishly. "I don't eat Indian food…"

Steve looked to her not sure what to say. He'd pulled some strings to try and get them a table in the first place and now she didn't even eat the stuff.

Seeing his reaction Sam smirked and nudged him. "I'm pulling your leg." She giggled with a smile. "I eat any food." She told him with a smile.

As she tricked him he looked to her and laughed. "You're trouble Williams you know that?"

"It has been mentioned once or twice." She admitted with a giggle as they headed out of the villa. Going down to his truck she then smiled and climbed in as he opened the door for her. "Why thank you kind sir." She grinned to him as she settled herself in her seat and popped her seat belt on. As he got in the driver's side Sam looked to him. "So Danny has warned me that I shouldn't really get in the car with you…not that I have a problem with your driving abilities from what I've already seen but fess up…why shouldn't I get in the car with you?" She asked curiously to him.

Hearing her question Steve couldn't help but laugh as he looked to her. "He thinks I drive like a psychopath. Feels motion sickness whenever he's in the car with me. Hates it when I drive over twenty."

"Oh my god he's such a girl." Laughed Sam with a shake of her head. Looking out of the window as Steve drove them to the restaurant Sam couldn't help but smile to herself. She really was looking forward to this. As he pulled up Sam raised an eyebrow. "Wow…this place looks amazing…"

Steve smiled getting out of the car, going around to Sam's side he opened her door and offered her his hand. "It is. Best restaurant ever. Getting reservations here is a nightmare…"

"How did you get one?" She asked with a smile as she took his hand and climbed out of the car, but didn't let go of his hand. They just clicked so much. She felt like she had known him for years not a few weeks.

"I pulled a few strings. The guy who owns the place owes me." He told her with a smile as he shut the door with his free hand and headed up the path to the restaurant his hand still embracing Sam's. She was so small compared to him.

As they headed into the restaurant Sam's mouth dropped a little. "Oh wow…I feel so underdressed right now…" She mumbled staying close to Steve as they waited for someone to come see them to their table.

Hearing her Steve looked at her and frowned. "Seriously? Sam you look incredible…there's no way you look undressed. You look perfect." He told her with a smile as he moved his hand to the small of her back as they waited.

"Commander McGarrett." Mused a man as he came over.

Steve smiled and tore his eyes from Sam and looked up. "Hey Raj…thanks for fitting us in tonight."

"No problem. We are now even mind McGarrett." Raj told him. "Follow me I'll take you to your table." He grabbed some Menu's before guiding the two to their table.

Following Raj to their table, Steve kept his hand on Sam's back as they walked through the restaurant. It was so busy! As they were led to a quiet corner in the back he then smiled to Raj. "Thanks for this." He smiled before he pulled out Sam's chair for her.

Sam liked the feel of Steve's hand on her back. She felt very…safe in his company. Of course she could take care of herself but when she was with Steve she knew that he'd never let anything happen to her. Smiling to Steve Sam then took her seat before she then look down to the menu. "So what's good here?" She asked looking to him.

Taking his seat Steve then smiled at her question. "Everything." He admitted looking to her. "Seriously, whatever you want it won't be like anything you've had before. It's incredible here." He promised looking to her.

Sam smiled and nodded before she glanced back down to the menu. There was so much choice.

"Drink?" Steve asked as a waiter came over.

Looking up from her menu Sam smiled. "Sure, a white wine please."

"A white wine and beer please." He told the waiter. "And can we get a starter sharing platter as well please."

The waiter nodded before leaving them to it.

Sam smiled putting her menu down. "You come here often then?"

Steve shook his head. "No but thought a sharing platter would be good. That way you could have a taste of a bit of everything."

Sam smiled. "Good thinking. You're a genius in disguise aren't you?" She questioned cheekily to him.

Steve smirked. "I am."

As the waiter bought over their drinks and the platter both of them happily dug in after ordering their mains. They both happily chatted and flirted with each other all evening; they had really connected with one another. They both happily enjoyed their meals, sipping their drinks now and again. They were pretty much away from the other diners, especially now with most of the diners finishing their food and heading out; the two were in no rush they were just enjoying being in each other's company and getting to know each other.  
Once both of them had finished their meals Sam rested back in her chair as she looked to him. "You were right. That really was the best Indian I've ever had."

Hearing he was right Steve smiled and sat back in his own chair. "I'm glad you think so. You got room for dessert?" He asked looking to her.

Sam looked to him. "How about for dessert we head back to mine and we split a tub of Ben and Jerry's? Put our feet up and watch a movie?" She asked looking to him. Sam wasn't a heels kinda girl so she couldn't wait to get these shoes off.

Steve thought for a minute playfully before he smiled and nodded. "Now that sounds like a very good plan to me." He smiled to her before he then asked the waiter for the bill as he passed and got his wallet out ready. Paying the bill as it was bought over he then got out of his chair and offered his hand for Sam.

Taking his hand Sam smiled to him as she got up. Feeling his hand resting on her hip as he then headed back to the car she couldn't help but smile to herself as she did. He was so amazing in her eyes. Happily staying close to him as they went back to the truck she was looking forward to having some more time with him back at her place with a tub of ice cream! It at least gave time for her meal to go down a bit. It really was the best food she'd ever had! She was just looking forward to spending more time with Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Chapter contains serious smut.

* * *

Kicking her heels off as they stepped inside her villa, Sam scooped them up before popped her bag on the side and her shoes out of the way. "Make yourself at home; I'll get us some beers and ice cream." She told Steve with a smile as she went into her kitchen area and grabbed two beers out of the fridge and popped them on the side before she grabbed two spoons from her draw and the ice cream out of the freezer.

Shutting the door behind him Steve nodded as he headed over to her sofa. Taking his jacket off he then rested it over the back of a chair before he sat himself down on the sofa and looked over to her. "Need any help?" He asked.

"No you stay there I'll be there now." She told him with a smile. Popping the lid off the ice cream she dug the two spoons in the ice cream and picked up the beers and headed over to the sofa. Popping the beers down on the coffee table she then plonked herself next to him keeping hold of the ice cream tub. "Dig in." She beamed to him as she took a spoon and a mouthful of ice cream. Grabbing the remote control Sam flicked the telly on and found something for them to watch before she happily dug into the ice cream before she then looked to him and smiled. "Thank you for tonight. I had an amazing time."

"You're welcome and so did I." He mused as he smiled down to her as she sat next to him he happily took a spoon and dug into the ice cream. This was probably by far the best date he could have ever asked for. Sam was so amazing. Danny might not have thought highly of his sister but Steve certainly did. Taking a sip of his beer he then popped it back on the coffee table before he draped his arm over the back of the sofa, his hand resting just above Sam's shoulder as they stayed close together.

When they had both finished with the ice cream Sam popped the tub down before happily leaning against Steve slightly as they watched telly together. She liked being close to him.

Not being able to wait any longer Steve gently tipped Sam's head his way before he then captured her lips with his. He'd had been dying to kiss her and now he finally could. Breaking the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers. "Sorry but I couldn't wait any longer…" He whispered to her with a slight laugh.

Sam was shocked at the kiss but she happily welcomed it and kissed him back turning more in his arms so they were facing each other, her hand gently resting on his cheek as she kept her lips locked to his. As he broke the kiss she pouted a little before she then smiled hearing him. "Don't be sorry….I've been waiting for ages to kiss you…" She admitted to him before she captured his lips once more.

Hearing her he couldn't help but smile. As she kissed him again, Steve moved one hand around her back and held her body close to his while his other hand moved to the back of her head, leaning his body more and more into hers the more intense the kiss got. As Sam pulled him closer to her, Steve happily moved more over her, laying Sam down on the sofa as he climbed on top of her, his lips never leaving hers as he ran his hand up her leg and up her thigh.

Sam loved the feel of Steve's hands on her skin; happily laid on the sofa with him on top of her Sam ran her fingers through his short hair. Biting his lip playfully she smirked to herself as she moved her hands to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning his shirt before she jumped at the loud bang at the door. Breaking the kiss Sam looked to the door before she sighed at the familiar voice calling her name.

As the door went and Sam broke the kiss Steve sighed before he frowned. "Who is it?" He asked looking to her as he sat up.

"My bloody neighbour. She's like eighty five she should be in bed." She shook her head and sighed as she got up; straightening her dress she leant down and kissed Steve one more time before she then went to the door and opened it slightly. "Mrs Alloway… what can I do for you?" She asked looking to her.

"Oh Sammy dear I know it's late but I saw your light on and knew I had to bring you some apple pie I made earlier..." The old lady replied passing Sam a dish.

"Oh Mrs Alloway you shouldn't have. And you shouldn't have come out so late." Sam smiled taking the dish. "Thank you Mrs Alloway. I'll bring your dish back when I finished with it." She promised with a smile to her. "Goodnight Mrs Alloway."

"Goodnight dear." The old woman replied before she headed off.

Shutting the door and locking it Sam shook her head and headed back in, popping the pie in the microwave. "That bloody woman is trying to turn me into a pie." She grumbled.

Steve smirked as he came up behind her, moving his arms around her waist he pressed kisses against her neck. "You'd be one sexy pie…" He whispered against her skin.

Smiling as she felt Steve's arms around her Sam tilted her neck as he kissed it, relaxing her body against his before she then turned in his arms and captured his lips once more, her arms going around his neck, tip toeing so she could deepen the kiss more. There was no denying that she wanted him and he wanted her.

Moving his hands over her hips then down over her ass he picked her up and moved to sit her on the counter, smirking as he felt her legs wrap around him and bringing him as tight to her as possible. Running his hands up her thighs once more he then moved his hands up her back before finding the zipper on her dress and slowly unzipping her.

Breaking the kiss to catch her breath Sam kept her forehead to Steve's before she finished undoing the buttons on his shirt before she moved it off over his shoulders and returned her lips to his, her hands moving down over his chest just wanting to feel his body.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Steve picked Sam up once more, heading down the corridors towards the bedrooms. "Which one?" He mumbled against her lips holding onto her tightly.

"Top right." She whispered against his lips as she kept her legs tightly around him. She knew he wouldn't drop her; she just liked the feel of him against her body.

Going into the bedroom Steve kicked the door shut before heading over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of the bed before moving so Sam was lying down and he was on top of her. Shrugging his shirt off and throwing it don't on the floor he then moved his lips to Sam's neck as he slowly moved the straps of her dress down her shoulders as he slowly tugged it down her body before throwing it down with his shirt just leaving her in her underwear moving his lips down her chest and onto her stomach. She had such beautiful skin and it was so soft and smooth against his lips. His lips slowly making their way back up her body he hovered his lips to hers for a few seconds just taking in her beauty once more before he started kissing her again his hand moving inside her thong as he pressed his finger against her clit and slowly began to rub it.

Sam was in her element as she felt Steve kiss her body. He knew how to make her feel good in all the right places and make her feel so relaxed and at ease. Sam just didn't sleep with anyone; she wasn't that kind of girl despite what her brother thought about her. Her hips jerking forward feeling his finger against her clit, Sam sighed out in lust against his lips as they started kissing again. She could feel herself getting more and more turned on the more he rubbed her clit. He was driving her crazy already and they had only just started.

Smirking at her reaction to him he rubbed her clit faster before he pushed two fingers inside her, smirking as she let out a moan. She felt so tight and she was so hot and wet for him. He couldn't wait to be inside her. Making love to her.

"Steve…" She moaned breaking the kiss biting down on her lip as she looked up to him, pressing her forehead to his, trying to control her breathing but it was getting rapid. "Please…" She whispered trying to hold back another moan. "Don't tease…" She begged kissing along his jawline before moving her lips to his once more, trying to control herself but he was pretty much making that impossible right now. He knew how to drive her crazy that was for sure.

"Not yet…" He whispered back to her. "I'm savouring every moment." He whispered against her lips as he slowed down the movement of his fingers ever so slightly.

The more he teased her the more she found it difficult to control herself. Moving her hands down his body she moved them to his trousers as she quickly undone them before pushing them down along with his boxers keeping her lips locked to his to muffle any moans that came from her but even that was proving to be difficult at this point and it was showing.

Breaking the kiss to catch his own breath back and seeing how badly she wanted him, Steve finally gave in and gave her what she wanted. Kicking his trousers and boxers down he moved her thong slowly down her legs, throwing them with the rest of their clothes before he slowly pushed himself inside her, groaning at how tight she was. She felt incredible. Biting down on his own lip he looked down to her, letting her get used to him for a minute before he began to move, thrusting hard and deep inside her.

As he finally pushed himself inside her Sam let out a moan as she clung onto him tightly and looked up to him, moving her hips against his, wanting him deep as possible inside her. He felt so big and filled her so much. She couldn't get enough of him already. Moving her hand behind his neck she pulled him down and captured his lips with hers, her hips moving frantically against his, her moans muffling against his lips. She was beyond controlling her moans now; she just let them tumble from her lips. It felt too good not to moan.

Steve loved Sam's reaction to him. His own moans muffling against her lips he kept his thrust hard and deep as he moved his lips to her neck, he playfully bit her neck before he peppered it with kisses, his thrusts getting harder and faster as Sam's moans got louder. Hearing her moan just made him more turned on and to keep going. There was no way this was ending yet. His forehead pressed to hers as he bit down on his lip now and again trying to hold in his own moans but she felt so good it was impossible not to moan with her.

Needing some sort of control Sam wrapped her legs tightly around his waist before she rolled them over so she was on top and slowly began to ride him, bringing herself up and down on him making sure each time she bounced down that she got every inch of him inside her. Running her fingers up his harms she interlocked their fingers and gave his hands a squeeze, her hair cascading around them.

As she rode him he looked up to her, biting his lip he couldn't get enough of her. And the sight of her riding him just turned him on even more! Squeezing her hands back he kept pushing his hips up making sure he was getting nice and deep inside her.

Moaning his name Sam squeezed his hands again as he kept hitting the right spot, her movements getting faster and her breathing more out of control by the second. He just felt so right inside her. He filled her completely. Letting his hands go she sat up and rested her hands on his chest using it as leverage to help her ride him, her head falling back slightly as more moans tumbled from her lips.

As Sam sat up Steve moved and sat up with her as her head fell back, his lips moving to her neck as he moved his hands to her back and unclipped her bra and moved it down on her arms, throwing it with the rest of their clothes. He finally had her fully naked in his arms. Playfully biting her neck and smirking at the moan he got from her for doing it he soon moved his arm around her before reversing their positions once more, pinning Sam's hands above her head, interlocking their fingers once more.

Trying to hold back a moan as Steve revered their positions once more, Sam looked up to him, her legs tightening around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her. She could feel the urge to let go but she did want to hold on for that bit longer. This was just too good not to end yet.

Steve could tell that she was close. Looking down to her he pressed his lips against hers as he kissed her passionately keeping his thrusts hard and fast knowing she would let go soon enough. He was close too but he'd hold off for as long as he could.

"Oh god…" She moaned as she dug her nails into his back slightly and looked up to him, her hips moving as frantically as his were moving against hers, she couldn't hold it any longer. With a loud moan of Steve's name, her body arching into Steve's as she finally let go and climaxed, she tried to keep in control but she just failed.

Feeling Sam climax around him felt incredible, using what energy he had left he really went for it and thrusted as hard and fast as he could before he let a moan of his own pass his lips as he climaxed himself, pouring himself inside Sam before eventually collapsing on top of her, making sure he didn't put all his weight on her, his head burying in her neck as he pressed a soft kiss against it as he tried to catch his breath back. That probably was the best sex he had ever had. When his breathing returned to normal he lifted his head as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before gently pulling out and falling onto the bed next to her. Moving onto his side he moved behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder bringing her close to him. "You okay?" He whispered to her.

Smiling as she felt him move close to her and move his arms around her, Sam smiled and nodded resting her hand on the arm that was around her waist. "More than okay." She whispered back with a smile.

Steve smiled kissing her shoulder again. "Good." He whispered as he bought the bed sheet up over them and happily cuddled into her as he let his eyes fall to a close as he drifted off to sleep. There was no denying both of them were exhausted after that mind blowing session.

Sam happily fell asleep in his arms. There were no words to describe how she felt right now. How amazing that was. She knew Danny couldn't find out what they got up to but right now all she could think about was how happy Steve made her. There was something about him. He wasn't like other guys. They just didn't have sex. They made love. Something she had never really experienced before with any other guy. Could this be the start of something special between them?


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: More Smut….

* * *

When morning came and the sun shone through the curtains, Sam frowned as she let her eyes flutter open before she pouted before she smiled at Steve's arm that was still under her by her head. They had stayed cuddled up all night and it was so perfect. Just thinking about last night made her smile. It couldn't have gone anymore perfect. Normally she would never dream of sleeping with someone on the first date but with Steve? Everything felt so different. They had such a connection and they were drawn to one another. Turning gently to face him Sam smiled seeing Steve still sleeping beside her before she slipped away from him and grabbed clean panties from the drawer and slipped them on before grabbing Steve's shirt and popping it on before she went out to make some coffee. Popping the kettle on Sam grabbed two mugs and popped them down before getting the coffee out of the cupboard and the milk out of the fridge. Waiting for the kettle to boil, she then smirked feeling arms move around her waist and lips press against her neck. "You're supposed to be sleeping." She whispered as she tilted her head up and looked to Steve and smiled kissing his chin.

Steve smiled and kept his arms tightly around her as he kissed her neck again before shrugging resting his chin on her shoulder. "I felt you moving around. Was expecting you to come back into bed but you didn't." He mumbled to her before he smiled as he tugged at the shirt a little. "Nice shirt." He mused as he looked to her once more. "Though I think it did look better on your bedroom floor. " He chimed with a cheeky grin to her.

Turning in his arms, Sam smirked up to him as she ran her hands up his bare chest and around his neck. "You think?" She asked grinning up to him.

"I do…" He whispered to her as he lent down and kissed her.

Smiling against his lips Sam kissed him back running her fingers through his hair. Breaking the kiss slightly she smiled to him running her hands back down his chest and down to his boxers smirking as she pulled them slightly before letting go and the elastic hit his skin once more. "As I recall these looked better on my bedroom floor too." She whispered against his lips.

Steve smirked and bit her lip gently as he gently pushed her up against the counter, his hands moving to her ass as he looked to her. "You want them on the floor right now?" He whispered to her as he bought her one leg up against his waist, grinding into her slightly letting her feel how hard he was for her.

Smirking as he pushed her up against the counter she then bit her lip feeling how hard he was. Nodding at his question she moved her hands to his boxers and pushed them down. She wanted him.

As she pushed his boxers down Steve moved his hands up her legs before he slipped her underwear off, keeping her leg tight against his waist he slowly slipped himself inside her, groaning as he hid his face in her neck. She felt so good.

As he pushed himself inside her Sam couldn't help but moan. He just felt so good inside her she couldn't help but moan feeling him again. Keeping her one leg tight around his waist she pulled him closer to her, wanting him close as possible as she lifted his head, capturing his lips with hers she moved her hands to his hair, gripping onto his hair tightly as she moaned against his lips.

Keeping his body tightly against Sam's, Steve kept one hand on her hip while the other supported her leg against his hip as he kept thrusting into her. Kissing her back he held her close to him, he couldn't believe they were doing this in her kitchen but right now he didn't care. All he could think about was her.

Sighing out in lust against his lips Sam broke the kiss and looked to Steve, pressing her forehead to his she moaned his name softly now and again as she looked to him. "Steve…" She moaned gripping onto his hair tighter, her hips moving in time with his, her head falling back as he got deeper inside her. She was getting closer to letting go.

As Sam's head fell back Steve moved his head down and pressed his lips against her neck, his hands moving to her ass as he held onto her tightly and thrusted hard and fast into her, he was getting breathless but he wasn't giving in yet. Biting down on her neck he smirked as Sam moaned again and he looked up to her and smirked. He loved hearing her moan; it turned him on even more.

Holding Steve's head against her neck, Sam dragged her one hand down his back before she bought her head back up and rested her forehead against his, her hands resting on his arms. She was so close. She wanted to let go.

Pressing his forehead to hers he kept his arms firmly on her ass and thrusted as fast as he could, wanting Sam to let go. He could tell she was close.

As Steve went faster moans tumbled from Sam's lips, she could feel how deep he was inside her and the speed that he was going was just bringing her to edge. Clinging onto him Sam moaned out loud as she finally let go and climaxed, her nails digging gently into Steve's arms the pleasure just taking over her.

Feeling Sam climax Steve let go. Holding onto her tightly he buried his face in her neck once more as he slowed down his movement before looking to Sam as he stopped and caught his breath back and kissed her forehead as he looked to her. "You're incredible…" He whispered to her.

Catching her breath back Sam looked up to him and smiled pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "So are you. You're making it very difficult for me to want to go to work…cause right now I'd happily stay in bed with you all day…" She whispered back to him running her fingers gently through his hair before smiling. "How about some coffee?"

Steve smiled to her. "I'd happily stay in bed with you." Kissing her forehead he then nodded. "Coffee sounds good." He replied as he let her leg go and gently pulled out of her and pulled his boxers up.

As Steve pulled out of her Sam put her underwear back on before she turned and finished making their coffee, smiling as she felt Steve's arms snaked their way around her waist again.

There was no denying that Steve couldn't keep his hands off her. Watching her make the coffee he then sighed hearing his phone go off. "I'll be back in a sec." He whispered kissing her head as he made his way back to her bedroom, picking his phone up from the bedside table and answering it. "McGarrett." He replied before he then sighed a little. "Okay Chin I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up his phone he then headed back out to Sam in the kitchen as he then sighed. "Sorry gorgeous I've got a call out…"

Sam pouted to him before she nodded. "It's okay; I better get to work too." She sighed then looked to him, moving her arms around his waist she rested her chin on his chest. "How about when Grace goes home later you come over?"

Steve smiled and nodded at her question moving his own arms around her. "That sounds like a very good plan to me."

"I'm glad you think so…how about we go take a shower before work?" She asked with a smirk up to him.

Seeing her smirk Steve couldn't help but smirk back at her, picking her up he threw her over his shoulder and playfully slapped her ass as he made his way down to the bathroom for that shower. They were like two horny teenagers right now not being able to keep their hands off each other, but Steve knew that this was much more than just sex. There was no way this could be just sex. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since Catherine, he knew it was going to be something more magical than he could have ever expected.


	8. Chapter 8

Dumping her bag on the counter as she came through door late that evening a small yawn passed her lips. She had a meeting after work that ran longer than expected. She had to cancel on Grace to which didn't go down with Grace at all but Sam promised to make it up to her. Slipping her shoes off Sam headed over to her fridge and looked through it. She was tired and couldn't be bothered to cook anything at this point. As she heard the front door knock Sam sighed as she shut the fridge door. "Oh Mrs Alloway please not more pie…" She grumbled to herself as she headed to the door, opening it she then smiled seeing Steve standing there with a takeout boxes. " Hope they're not empty." She told him with a chuckle as she stepped aside and let him in. "I thought you were Mrs Alloway bringing me another pie." She grumbled to him as she closed the door as he came in.

"No, no pie but I did bring some Chinese food." He told her with a smile as he looked to her. Kissing her head as he stepped into the house he then went over towards the kitchen and put the boxes on the counter before grabbing two plates and dishing up for them two of them. He hadn't long finished work himself and he was starving.

"I'm going to just change out of this." Sam told Steve as she headed to her bedroom. Slipping her pencil skirt off and her shirt she threw them into her laundry bin before slipping on a pair of pyjama shorts and a t-shirt before heading back out to Steve. "Smells amazing." Sam commented as she moved to stand next to him as he finished dishing up the food.

Steve smiled to her before he pouted and moved his arm around her and bought her closer to him and kissed her head. "You look tired."

"I am." She admitted leaning into him. "You know you'd think since I work in a high end tech company I'd be working with quite intelligent people…but no. They're all idiots. It's why my meeting took so long. I had to explain the same thing at least three times to them and even then I still don't think they understand what I was one about." She grumbled with a shake of her head.

Steve pouted a little as he looked to her. "Well go sit your ass down." He told her with a smile. "A nice relaxing night is on the cards." He beamed as he picked up the plates and headed over to the couch.

Grabbing some cutlery Sam then smiled following him over into the living room area and sat herself down before grabbing one of the plates. She was starving. "This is way better than the bowl of cereal I was going to have." She mused after eating a mouthful.

Sitting next to her Steve smiled as he looked to her happily digging into his food. "Good thing I came to the rescue then."

Sam nodded taking another mouthful. "You did. My treat next time." She was starving and from the looks of it Steve was too. They were eating so fast their plates were nearly empty.

"I'll hold you to that." Smiled Steve as he happily finished off his food. Taking Sam's plate when she finished hers he got up and took them over to the sink and quickly washed up before returning to the couch.

A small yawn passing her lips Sam moved and laid down as she moved her feet up onto Steve's legs. "Thank you for the food. Seriously what I needed after today."

Steve smiled as she moved her feet onto his lap before he pouted to her and began to rub her feet. "I guessed you might. Grace phoned Danny and told him you were stuck in work. Figured you'd need a nice bit of food after a long day."

Sam smiled. "You're amazing." She mused with a smile to him.

"Well how about this…" He began looking to her. "How about I go run you a nice hot bath with lots of bubbles for you to go and relax in? And then we get into bed and see whatever crap is on the telly?"

Hearing him Sam couldn't help but smile. "Now that sounds perfect…"

Steve smiled as he lifted her feet and got up from the couch. Leaning down he stole a kiss off her before he then headed to her bathroom. The best thing about Sam's place it was all on one level like a bungalow. Popping the plug into the bath he turned the hot water on and added some bubbles before grabbing some candles from the side and dotting them around the bathroom and lightening them up. As the bath filled Steve then turned the tap off and looked towards the hallway. "Bath's ready." He called softly to her. As he heard no movement he frowned a little. "Sam?" He called once more. As she didn't answer him again Steve frowned and made his way out to the living room area. Seeing she had fallen asleep on the couch he smiled to himself as he went over to her and scooped her up into his arms. He didn't have the heart to wake her up. Holding her close to him he headed into her bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed before he tucked her in. Going back to the bathroom he blew out the candles before going back into the bedroom, slipping off his trousers and socks he then climbed into the bed and moved his arm around Sam cuddling into her as he let his eyes fall to a close but they soon opened again feeling Sam moved around beside him.

"Is the bath ready yet?" She asked still half asleep as she faced him.

Hearing her Steve smiled and looked to her. "Don't worry about the bath just go to sleep…" He whispered to her.

Sam frowned and shook her head as she moved to sit up. "No you made me a bath I'll go have it." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and yawned as she dragged herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Steve sighed as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom, scared that she'd fall asleep in the bath he followed her over before he watched her from the doorway strip then climb into the bath. As she relaxed bath he moved over to the toilet and popped the lid down as he sat himself down on it as he watched her.

"You don't have to stay and watch me…" She whispered tiredly to him.

Steve looked to her and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "I do because I'm too scared you'll fall asleep in that tub and go under."

"You're so sweet." She whispered back to him, her eyes going heavy again as she nodded off. She was too relaxed in the bath, she couldn't help but nod off.

"And you're so tired. Come on back to bed." He stated as he got up and over to her. Grabbing a towel he then scooped Sam up from the bath and wrapped her up in the towel before going back into the bedroom. Laying Sam back down on the bed in the towel he kept his arms around her as he laid down with her, pressing a soft kiss to her head as he let his eyes fall to a close once more. She was tired. He was tired. They'd both had a long day in work. To him this was a perfect ending to a busy day. Cuddled up with the person that meant the most to him for the night. He didn't know how she felt about him, but he knew it had to be on the same sort of lines as he felt about her.

Sam didn't even feel Steve get her out of the bath or get her into bed or cuddle up with her. It was about three a.m when Sam woke up to the sound of her phone going off. Groaning she opened her one eye, frowning at the towel wrapped around her as she tugged it away from her and threw it on the floor before she grabbed her phone off the side table and answered it. "Williams…" She grumbled rubbing her eyes before sighing checking the phone before pressing it back to her ear. "Jace it's quarter past three in the morning…this can wait till I come to work in the morning. Now do one." She grumbled hanging up the phone and throwing it back on the side.

Steve heard the phone go off. As Sam woke up to answer it he rolled onto his back before he rubbed his own eyes slightly. "Everything okay?" He whispered over to her.

Sam nodded a little as she turned and moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest as she cuddled into him. "Just one of the guys from work. Major breakthrough apparently and he couldn't wait till morning. Bloody idiot." She grumbled before she frowned a little and looked to him. "Okay how come I'm naked and you still got your t-shirt and boxers on?" She questioned with a pout to him, feeling more awake than sleepy right now.

Moving his arm around her as she cuddled into him he then chuckled hearing her and looked to her. "Because I didn't fall asleep in the bath tub unlike you." He mused tapping her nose before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"But still…" She pouted before smirking as she ran her hand up under his shirt. "You should be naked too…" She whispered her hands roaming his chest.

Steve smirked down to her. "Oh really? And why's that?" He asked with a grin down to her as he moved onto his side and ran his hand up her thigh as he bought her leg up around his waist, hovering his lips to hers.

Pushing Steve back onto his back she smirked and climbed on top of him. "Why do you think?" She whispered against his lips before she captured his lips in a heated kiss, her hands moving to the bottom of his t-shirt as she dragged it up his body, breaking the kiss briefly as she moved the t-shirt over his head and threw it to the floor before capturing his lips again.

Steve smirked against her lips, his hands happily running over her body. He loved how soft her skin was. His one arm banding around her tightly he lifted his hips and pushed down his boxers and kicked them off before he moved and sat up, hands running through her hair as he kissed her, the kiss getting more heated by the second. Breaking the kiss to catch his breath he looked deep into her eyes as he angled himself before slowly slipping himself inside her, his eyes not leaving hers for a second.

Looking back to him Sam moaned as he entered her before she smirked as she then pushed him back so he was laying down once more, her hands resting on his chest as she began to ride him, bringing herself up and down on him making sure each time she bounced down that she got every inch of him inside her.

As she rode him he looked up to her, biting his lip he couldn't get enough of her. And the sight of her riding him just turned him on even more. His hands resting on her hips he started to move his own hips with hers, getting them into a rhythm, getting himself deeper inside her.

Sam moaned as she felt him going deeper inside her, her hands moving onto the pillow under Steve's head she moved down so they were chest to chest and pressed her lips back to his, muffling moans against his lips as she picked up the pace wanting and needing more. Needing the friction.

Kissing her back, Steve kept one hand firmly behind her head, deepening the kiss more as he pushed harder into her. As she laid on him more he reversed their positions once more giving her the friction she needed as he thrusted hard and fast into her, they needed each other both so much right now.

"Oh yes!" She moaned as she dragged her nails down Steve's back, her hips moving frantically against his. "Oh god Steve." She moaned as she pressed her forehead to Steve's and moved her hands to his upper arms, holding onto him tightly as if her life depended on it. She was so close right now.

"Sam…" He whispered to her, soft moans passing his lips now and again. She was driving him crazy, he knew she needed to let go but she wasn't giving in. "Let go…" He whispered to her needing to let go himself.

As Steve gave one hard thrust into her Sam moaned his name loudly as she finally climaxed, dragging her nails down his arms as she kept her movements up with his so he could let go with her.

And he did. Not long after Sam orgasmed he followed her, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, moaning her name as he exploded inside her, his breath in a pant as he slowed down his movements to a stop before he looked to her breathlessly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before pulling out of her and flopping down beside her, trying to catch his breath back. She knew how to drive him crazy.

Catching her breath back Sam rolled onto her side and cuddled into him more once, her head resting back onto his chest as her arm draped over his waist. "So worth that phone call." She mused tiredly as she let her eyes fall to a close. It was nearly four in the morning now. They had to go back to sleep!

Steve smiled hearing her moving his arm back around her pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Thank Jace in the morning for me." He whispered as his own eyes fell shut. They needed to get some more sleep before they had another long day ahead of them in the morning. It was hard keeping this from Danny but right now Steve didn't even know what they were….all he knew was that he couldn't stop thinking about her and he couldn't keep his hands off her.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve would have happily stayed asleep all day if it wasn't for the sound of his cell phone ringing. Now cuddling Sam from behind, his arms around her he groaned as he hid his face in Sam's neck briefly before he sighed and rolled away from her, grabbing his phone off the side and answering it. "McGarrett." He mumbled tiredly before he sat up a little on his elbow. "Okay I'll be there soon." Hanging up the phone he then sighed and flopped back on the bed as he rubbed his eyes a little before he then sighed and rolled back behind Sam and kissed her shoulder, snuggling back into her. Going to work was so difficult these days when he wanted to spend it with her.

"You're going to be late." Sam mumbled as she then turned in his arms and looked to him a small yawn passing her lips, rubbing her nose lightly against his.

Steve sighed tightening his arms around her slightly as she turned in his arms. "I know." He mumbled back to her. "Just a bit tired…someone woke me up rather early and couldn't keep their hands off me…" He mused with a smirk to her before he kissed her forehead and sighed. "I best get going."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time." Sam mused with a smirk to him before she then smiled and kissed him. "Then go…" She smiled to him. "They need you." She smiled to him kissing him again. "Call me later okay?" She mumbled against his lips.

Kissing her back Steve then smiled and nodded. "I will. Promise." Kissing her one more time he then dragged himself out of bed and got dressed, slipping his phone into his pocket he grabbed his keys before he then stole one more kiss off Sam and smiled. "See you later."

"See you later. Be careful."

"Always." Smiled Steve as he then headed out of the villa. Climbing into his truck he then headed to work.

Sam smiled to herself before she rolled onto her back and stretched out in the bed before she frowned a little as her phone went off. Grabbing it she frowned seeing her brother's name flashing. "Yes Daniel?" She asked with a yawn before she frowned listening to her brother and quickly sat up, keeping her bed sheet around her. "What? Is she okay? No of course I will, I'll call the office and tell them I'll be working from home today…do you want me to come get her?" She asked before nodding to herself and sighed a little. "Okay see you in a bit." She mumbled before hanging up the phone and quickly getting out of bed and getting dressed. Grace and Rachel had been in a small car accident and it left Grace pretty shaken up and not wanting to go to school and Danny couldn't leave work seeing as they were still in the middle of an investigation. Calling work Sam explained everything that happened and they seemed very understanding and let her have as much time off as she needed. Even though they bickered Sam was the only person that Danny was happy to leave with Grace knowing she'd be perfectly safe.

"Sam where you too?" Came her brother's voice as he came into the villa with Grace.

"I'm here." She called coming out of the bedroom and over to her brother and niece. Embracing her niece she kissed her head. "You okay kiddo?"

Grace hugged her aunt back tightly before nodding a little and just clinging onto her, hiding her face in her stomach.

"What the hell happened?" She asked looking to her brother keeping a tight hold of her niece.

"Idiot drivers. Went straight through a red light into the side of Rachel's car. They're both okay but Grace is still shaky." He shook his head and sighed before looking to Grace. "You stay with Aunt Sam okay pumpkin?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Grace asked looking up to her aunt.

"You better check that it's okay with your dad." Sam told her softly looking to her.

Danny sighed and nodded. "Course it is." He looked to Sam. "It okay with you?"

"Of course it is." Smiled Sam keeping her arms tightly around Grace.

"Thank you. I'll drop some stuff later."

Sam nodded. "I have a few things here for her so just essentials she will need." Sam explained to him before she kissed her niece's head.

Danny nodded before he kissed Grace's head. "I'll come and check on you later." He told her before looking to his sister. "Any problems just call me." He told her before headed back out. Going to work wasn't top of his list but he knew that she would perfectly safe with Sam.

Watching her brother go Sam then kissed Grace's head as she looked down to her. "Come on. Let's go sit down. You can watch whatever you want and pig out in front of the television. "

Grace nodded a little as she headed over to the sofa quietly and sat herself down. She clearly wasn't herself.

Pouting looking to her niece Sam then sighed as she followed her over and sat down beside her and moved her arm around her. "Come here kiddo." She whispered hugging her niece tightly. "You're okay." She whispered kissing her head. She didn't like seeing her niece like this. Keeping her arms tightly around her she just held her, resting her head down on hers as she cuddled her. She couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now.

* * *

As Danny finally came into the office, Steve frowned at his friend and looked to him. "Hey buddy everything okay? Not like you to be this late…" He asked looking to him. He didn't seem himself and it wasn't like him to be late.

Danny just gave a nod. "Yeah sorry had to drop Grace off at Sam's."

"At Sam's? She not going to school today?" Steve asked with a slight frown as he looked to him.

"No because some idiot decided to run a red light and plough into the side of Rachel's car." He grumbled. "They're both fine, but Grace is pretty shaken up. She didn't want to go to school so Sam said she'd tell work she's working from home today and have her for me as Grace would only stay with Sam."

Steve sighed and looked to him. "Danny you should have called…you didn't have to come in."

"She's fine honestly. She just wanted to be at Sam's. She's crashing there tonight so when we get five minutes I'll have to pop some clothes over to her."

"Yeah of course whatever you need." Steve told him with a shake of his head. "Poor Gracie. Did they catch the idiot who done it?" He sighed before he then looked to his friend. He was a bit gutted that Grace was going to stay at Sam's tonight meaning he couldn't but Grace was more important at this point.

"I know. Just glad Charlie wasn't in the back when it happened and yes he didn't leave the scene. Didn't see the red light apparently." He mumbled with a sigh running his fingers through his hair.

Steve looked to his friend as he sighed a little. "Main thing is that they're okay…" He told him with a reassuring smile before he looked to his friend once more. He looked all over the place. Like his mind wasn't in the job but he knew he couldn't push Danny. He would do everything at his own time and in his own pace. Watching his friend for a minute he then looked down to their case on the table top and let a sigh pass his lips. It was going to be hard not going to Sam's tonight but it could be a test for both of them of how long they can keep their hands off each other, but the way they had been the last few days he wasn't sure how long it was going to last. They needed to talk about what was going on between them sooner or later. Hopefully it would be sooner!

* * *

 _Bit of a dull chapter i know but it will get exciting in the next chapter which will really signify how Sam and Steve feel for each other :) as well as that very important chat_

 _Much Love_

 _K x_


	10. Chapter 10

"How's Gracie doing?" Steve asked Danny as he looked to his friend as they sat on the bench outside Kamekona's shrimp truck. It had been a week since the accident and Grace has spent the week staying at Sam's place. He had hardly seen Sam and he had to be honest, it was killing him! Of course they had text as much as they could but it still wasn't the same as physically being in the same room as one another. He just wanted to kiss her and hold her in his arms.

"I think she's getting there." Danny admitted before sighing as he looked to him and shrugged a little. "She's too scared to get into a car…that's why she's been staying at Sam's. I know Sam says she doesn't mind but I know I'm cramping her style when I crash there too."

"You've been staying there too?" Steve asked as he looked to him before he looked to Kamekona as he come over. "Thanks big guy." Smiled Steve as Kamekona bought over their food order and popped it in front of them.

"No problem fellas." Smiled Kamekona before he went back to his truck. He was busy today!

Danny nodded. "Yeah. It's not fair to just let Sam deal with Grace all the time. She's my daughter after all. I know Sam says she doesn't mind, but it's still not fair on Sam. She's got work and her own life t deal with. Besides. Grace has no choice but to come home tonight. Sam's out." He mumbled as he dug into his food.

Hearing Sam was out tonight Steve looked to him. "Out? Anywhere nice?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"A birthday meal I think she said, or a party…I can't remember. Something to do with her work lot." He shrugged and sighed a little. "Just want my little girl back you know? She hasn't been the same since the accident. She's quiet and withdrawn…she doesn't say much at all. She just either curls up on the bed or in front of the telly. She won't even go in the pool with Sam. It's completely freaked her out."

Steve frowned a little and sighed. "Maybe if she's still like this next week you should take her to the doctor? Just to make sure that she's okay and not suffering some stress disorder…she may be young but she can still suffer from something like that." He explained looking to him.

Danny nodded a little as he looked to him. "Good idea…I'll speak to Rachel about it too. Make sure she's happy about it before she accuses me of being a horrible father." He grumbled with the roll of his eyes.

"You're concerned about your daughter Danny. There is no way she can accuse you of being a horrible father. We all know how amazing you are to that girl. Rachel can't say anything bad against you." He smiled to his friend as he happily tucked into his food once more.

"Thanks Steve. Means a lot." Danny commented looking to his friend with a soft smile before he then looked to his watch and sighed a little. "I better go get her. Probably take an hour for me to get her out of the house." He grumbled with a shake of his head.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked looking to him.

Danny shook his head. "No it's okay. I better go alone. Don't want to freak her out. Which believe me doesn't take much these days." He sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told him as he got up from his seat and headed to his car. Heading to his sisters he looked to the villa briefly before climbing out of the car and heading up and inside. "Gracie…" He called as he walked in. Seeing her on the couch he smiled to her. "How you doing pumpkin?" He asked looking to her.

"I'm okay." She replied to him before she then looked to her aunt as she came down the corridor and smiled as she looked to her. "I like your hair like that." She told her with a soft smile.

"Thank you Gracie." Sam smiled looking to her niece. She had just finished curling her hair when she heard her brother coming in. Looking to him she frowned. "Are you okay?" She asked as she looked to him. "You look like you're coming down with something."

Danny nodded a little. "Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired. Your couch isn't the comfiest to sleep on. Looking forward to sleeping in my own bed tonight." He smiled to him before he then looked to Grace. "You ready to head home?"

Grace hesitantly nodded as she got up from the sofa and moved over to her dad. "Can I sleep in with you tonight?" She then asked looking up to him.

"Course you can." Danny told her with a smile as he kept his arm tightly around her.

Sam looked to her niece and went over to her and gave her a hug. "I promise I'll come and see you tomorrow. I want you to go home with your dad, order a pizza and watch movies okay?"

Grace nodded to her as she hugged her back before she then moved over to her dad once more. "I'm ready." She told him with a soft smile.

Danny smiled and nodded as he moved his arm around her before he then looked to his sister. "Behave tonight." He told her looking to her before he then headed out of the villa and down to the car. Looking to Grace he smiled. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

Watching her brother and niece go Sam smiled to herself before she went back to her bedroom and finished getting ready for tonight. She wasn't keen on going but she'd promised Jace she would make an appearance. As she finished getting ready, slipping on a red dress after she had done her make up Sam slipped her shoes on before she then grabbed her back and popped her keys and phone in before she then headed out.  
Meeting a few of her work colleagues they all then headed to a nightclub to celebrate Jace's birthday. Jace had taken a shine to Sam since she started in the company so he happily spent the night trying to flirt with her, but Sam wasn't interested. She didn't see him like that. She wasn't even attracted to him.  
As the night went on, people began to leave and call it a night but Jace begged Sam to stay out with him for a bit longer to which she did just to be nice. It was still early so she didn't want to bail out on him just yet. It was his birthday after all. He deserved a good night. As they sat down in a booth and chatted away, Jace had tried several times to make a move on Sam but she was having none of it. Unknown to Sam, as Jace leant in to whisper into her ear once more he slipped something into her drink without knowing it.

"Don't I get one birthday kiss?" He asked as he looked to her with a playful pout.

Sam laughed slightly as she took a large sip of her now spiked drink. "No. You don't." She told him looking to him.

"Why not?" He asked with a pout as he rested his hand on her knee. "We get along don't we Sam?" He asked.

Pushing his hand gently off her knee she then looked to him. "We do. On a professional and friend level. I'm seeing someone Jace…and I don't see you like that." She told him looking to him taking another sip of her drink.

"Did you just friend zone me?" He asked looking to her with a frown. He was generally shocked. He thought he would at least get somewhere with her. And he didn't even know she was seeing someone. She'd never mentioned it before.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry but yes." Downing the rest of her drink she sighed looking to him. "I'm going to go. I promised I'd check on my niece in the morning. She's still a bit jumpy about the accident." She explained before she smiled to him. "I hope you've had a nice birthday Jace…" She smiled to him and lent in and kissed his cheek before she got up. Feeling light headed and a bit wobbly as she got up she then headed to the exit of the nightclub, suddenly not feeling too good. As her vision went all blurry Sam rubbed her eyes a little before she then fiddled with her bag as she tried to get her phone out. As she reached outside she leant against the wall, she felt sick, managing to find Steve's number she moved the phone to her ear. She needed to get home. Now. Walking down the street some more waiting for Steve to answer, she used the wall for support. She didn't understand. She hadn't drunk that much and now she felt awful. She didn't feel right. As she reached an alleyway Sam was suddenly pushed hard down it making her fall over her own feet from how unwell and unsteady she felt, her phone tumbling out of her hands as she was knocked unconscious as she hit her head on the ground. Nothing made sense right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve had gone back to the office after he had finished his food with Danny. He didn't want to disturb Sam if she had made plans so he went and done some work to help keep his mind off her. Sat at his desk he went through some witness statements before he then looked up seeing his phone light up and Sam's name and picture appear, he couldn't help but smile as he picked it up and pressed it to his ear as he answered it. "Hey you…" He answered before he then frowned as he was met with silence. Checking he was still connected he then frowned pressing the phone back to his ear. "Sam are you there?" He asked as he sat forward on his chair slightly concerned from the lack of communication from her end. "Sam?" He called once more but a bit louder in case she didn't hear him but the next sound he heard he didn't like. It wasn't clear but he could hear Sam struggling. Getting up from his desk he quickly went over to the table top and began to trace Sam's cell phone. As he got her location he quickly ran out of the building and into his truck following the GPS of her phone, pulling up outside the alleyway he frowned a little before he then heard hissing and mumblings coming from the alleyway. He could feel the anger boiling up inside him already. Grabbing his gun from his waistband he then cautiously made his way down the alleyway, seeing Sam passed out on the floor and some creep trying to get on top of her Steve saw red. Putting his gun away he stormed over to the guy, grabbing him by the shirt he threw him away from Sam before he punched him full force in the face. "You stay the hell away from her." He snapped at him.

Not expecting anyone to interrupt him, Jace was shocked when his back soon hit the wall and a fist met his jaw. Looking to Steve he then quickly ran off scared. He saw Steve's gun. He didn't want to end up dead.

As the guy ran off Steve shook his head before he then moved onto his knees and down to Sam. "Sam…" he called as he moved his hand to her cheek to try and wake her up. She was out cold but burning up. Moving his hand to her wrist he then sighed at how fast her pulse was going. "What the hell did he give you babe…" He whispered with a shake of his head as he grabbed her phone spotting it on the floor before he scooped Sam up into his arms and quickly headed back to his truck. Laying her down in the back he then jumped in the front before he sped back to his place, looking back to Sam now and again just to make sure that she was still breathing!  
Pulling up outside the house he climbed out of the truck and he went and opened his front door before going back to the truck for Sam. Bringing her into his arms he headed inside quickly, kicking the door shut he quickly went upstairs with her and into his bathroom and turned his shower on. Turning the water to cold he then climbed in shower with her as he held Sam up under the cold water to try and cool Sam down as quickly as he could but Sam was so floppy right now he ended up getting soaked with her as he tried to keep her up in the shower best he could. When he was satisfied that she had been under long enough to get her temperature down he then scooped her up into his arms and climbed out of the shower, heading into his bedroom as he stripped her off before laying her down on his bed, grabbing one of his shirts he slipped it on her before he stripped off his own wet clothes and popped on some dry ones before he then climbed on the bed and looked to Sam, a sigh passing his lips. "Wake up Sam…" He whispered cupping her hand in his as he pressed a kiss to it before he then checked her pulse making sure that it was staying at a steady pace and not racing again. A bruise was already forming on her forehead from her fall. As he felt her move her fingers he looked up to her as her eyes started to open. "Hey…" He whispered looking to her.

As her eyes opened a little, a frown formed on Sam's forehead. Her head hurt. Her body hurt. She couldn't remember much. Feeling someone holding her hand she looked over before she looked over and saw it was Steve, relief washing over her seeing it was him and not someone else. "Steve…" She mumbled before she frowned and rubbed her forehead a little. "What's going on?" She asked confused. "How did I get here?" She rubbed her head a little. "Why's my hair wet?" She had so many questions. "Everything hurts…" She mumbled with a frown.

"Hey it's okay." He promised as he moved closer to her, keeping a tight hold of her hand. "You're okay….some jackass drugged you. You must have dialled my number before that guy attacked you. I found you and he was going to…" He trailed off clenching his jaw before he looked to her. "You were burning up and your pulse was fast…I needed to get you into a cold shower…" He explained softly to her.

"I knew I didn't drink that much…" She mumbled as she moved and sat up. "Jace…" She frowned.

"Jace?" Steve asked looking to her, moving his hand to her back as he helped her to sit up. "You're friend from work?"

Sam nodded as she tried to remember what had happened. "He tried it on with me…a few times. When I told him I was seeing someone he wasn't happy…he must have slipped something in my drink when I wasn't looking. I finished my drink but even when I got up I didn't feel right. I left and when my vision started to go all blurry I tried to call you…" She mumbled as she looked to him.

"I'm arresting that son of a bitch in the morning. No way in hell is he getting away with this." He mumbled before he then looked to her remembering what she said. "Is that what we are? Seeing each other?" He then asked curiously looking to her. He'd be dying to ask her for over a week! Now he could! Yes he should wait till she felt better but she had bought it up. They could finally set the record straight.

Hearing him she looked to him. "Is it what you want?" She then asked looking to him.

"I want you. I want to be with you." He admitted looking to her. "You're all I think about Sam…" He whispered looking to her. "This past week has been hard not being able to see you…"

Listening to him she then climbed onto his lap as she looked to him and smiled a little. "Then consider me yours…" She whispered looking to him. "I just don't think we should tell my brother anything yet…" She mumbled looking to him. "He's going to freak…"

Hearing her he shook his head moving his arms protectively around her. "No one has to know. For now it will be just me and you who knows…we are still getting to know each other, no one else needs to know."

Sam nodded lightly as she pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes briefly.

"You should get some sleep…" He whispered keeping her close to him. "You'll feel better when the drugs are out of your system…might take a few hours though. You'll just have to sleep it off."

"I will in a minute. I just want to have a cuddle with my boyfriend first." She whispered before she then yawned a little as she rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled into him some more. She didn't know whether it was the drugs or if she was generally tired but she was asleep within seconds, her body slumping against Steve's as she drifted off.

As Sam called him her boyfriend, Steve couldn't help but smile. He liked the sound of that. Feeling Sam go heavy against him, Steve frowned a little before he then gently laid Sam back down on the bed and moved the covers over her, tucking her in. Kissing her head he smiled down to her as he then climbed into the bed with her and gently moved his arms around her and just watched her sleep for a few minutes. He didn't know what he would have done if something had happened to her. It was bad enough that she was drugged in the first place. From what he saw Jace didn't actually sexually assault her and that was only because he had got there just in time to stop him. Moving his arm around her he gently rested his head down onto hers as he let his own eyes to a close. He was glad that they had gotten that conversation out of the way. He just had one more thing he felt they should talk about. And that was his relationship with Catherine. He wanted them to be honest and open with each other and he didn't want to hide anything from her. He and Catherine were pretty serious. He felt Sam had at least a right to know about it considering her was going to ask Catherine to marry him. He just didn't want her to find out from someone else about the relationship. He wanted there to be no secrets between them.

* * *

 _So this story will be coming to an end in the next chapter :(_

 _But the next story i know what i'll be writing ;) and it will be very be a very emotional and dark story hehe_

 _Much love_

 _K x_


	12. Chapter 12

As her eyes fluttered open, Sam smiled a little seeing Steve fast asleep next to her, his arm draped over her waist. She loved waking up next to him. Frowning a little to herself she rubbed her eyes a little. She still felt a bit groggy from being drugged and she had a headache from hell from when she fell. Smiling to herself as she looked to Steve she then gently got out of the bed, looking into the mirror she then frowned and pouted at the large bruise that had formed on her forehead. "Oh great." She grumbled with a sigh as she moved closer to the mirror and sighed taking a closer look. This was going to be hard to explain to her brother. She didn't particularly want him to know about last night. He'd kick off. She was glad she was unconscious when Steve found her! Shaking her head she sighed as she went over to one of Steve's draws to look for a pair of boxers seeing as she was just in one of his shirts. Picking a pair up she then frowned seeing a ring box hidden between them. Picking it up she opened it, raising an eyebrow seeing the engagement ring inside it. Surly this couldn't be for her. No it couldn't be.

Steve stirred slightly as Sam got out of the bed, opening his eyes and seeing her back to him he then rubbed his eyes a little as he rolled onto his back. "You okay?" He asked looking over to her.

Hearing Steve, Sam then turned a little and looked to him, holding up the ring box. "Is there someone else?" She asked with a frown as she looked to him, this was the last thing that she had expected to find in his underwear draw!

Seeing her with the box he sighed and looked to her. "No there is no one else. But it is something I want to talk to you about." He admitted looking to her as he tapped the bed where she was just sleeping. "I don't want there to be any secrets between us…"

Closing the ring box Sam put it down on the dresser before she slipped the boxers on before she moved and sat back down next to him.

As she sat down next to him Steve looked to her. "There was somebody. A very long time ago. Her name was Catherine. We had been on and off for years. She worked in the Navy that's how we met…then came to work with Five-0 for a while when she left the Navy. She left me once…she had stuff to do in Afghanistan…she didn't want me to be part of it. She broke my heart." He admitted as he looked to her. "Then she came back and I thought we could try again. She made me believe she was going to stick around. So I was going to make the commitment she would never have expected from me. The day I was planning to ask her to marry me…was the day she left me. For good. She never knew that I was planning on asking her." He looked to her. "I've never known what to do with the ring. I chucked the receipt so they wouldn't let me return it…and then it's too expensive to just throw away so I kept it in my draw…thinking that maybe someday someone will buy it off me." He looked to her moving his hand on top of hers. "I promise you that you are the only girl I want. Catherine happened a long time ago."

Listening to him, Sam looked to him, clinging onto his hand tightly she frowned a little. "But what if she comes back?" She asked with a sigh.

"Then let her come back. I've moved on from her Sam. I don't love her anymore. I don't want to be with her." He told her moving his hand to her cheek as he looked to her. "I want to be with you."

Looking up to him Sam then smiled as she gently pulled him closer by his shirt and kissed him a soft smile on his lips as she did. "Well I'm glad that she left you. Cause that means that I can have you all to myself." She mumbled against his lips with a smile as she moved to lay down on the bed more, happily bringing Steve down with her. She was happy that he was being honest with her about his relationship with Catherine. Running her fingers through his hair she then broke the kiss and looked to him. "Stay with me today?" She asked looking to his lips before looking back to his eyes once more.

Happily moving down on top of her Steve then looked to her before he then nodded as he looked to her. "Okay." He whispered as he looked to her. He didn't want to leave her own her today. Especially if she was still a bit groggy after the drug incident. He wanted her to feel a hundred percent before he left her. Pressing a kiss to her lips he then frowned. "Though I do have one thing I want to do." He frowned even more. "I want to get that scumbag that drugged you and tried to take advantage of you." He grumbled looking to her with a shake of his head.

Shaking her head Sam looked to him. "Leave it for today…" She whispered kissing him. "Get him another day…just stay with me today." She whispered against his lips, her hands moving to the hem of his t-shirt as she slowly moved it up his body, breaking the kiss to lift it up over his head and throwing it to the side before she returned her lips to his, her hands roaming his body. She didn't want him to go anywhere.

As she kissed him Steve sighed not wanting to give in. He desperately wanted to go and kick the shit out of that bastard but she was making it very difficult. Giving in Steve sighed against her lips and let her take his t-shirt off before his hands moved to the shirt she had on as he quickly and swiftly removed her off both the shirt and his boxers that she was wearing before nestling his body between her legs, his lips moving down her jawline and down her neck towards her chest, his lips claiming a nipple and he gently sucked them until they were hard before he moved his lips down again kissing around her navel softly before he spread her legs wider apart and carried on kissing her body, his tongue pressed against her clit smirking as her hips jerked towards him.

"Steve…please…" she begged. She couldn't take it anymore. The teasing was just too much. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him up and crushed her lips to his, moaning against his lips as he slid two fingers inside her. This was torture. She needed him. Pulling his body hard against hers she could feel his hardness through his boxers right against her. She moved her hands down his back to his ass, taking his boxers off as her hands slid over his cheeks, giving his ass a nice squeeze before she used her toes to rid him of his boxers completely. "No more teasing." She whispered against his lips. She needed him.

Seeing how badly she needed him he couldn't help but smirk. Removing his fingers he playfully bit her lip before he hovered his lips to hers as he slowly pushed himself inside her, biting down on his lip to hold in a moan as he slowly started to move. She always felt so incredible. He couldn't get enough of her.

The second Steve pushed into her Sam couldn't help but moan. Moving her arms around him she tightened her legs around him before she softly kissed him, her fingers running through his hair as she clung onto him tightly trying to swallow back her moans but they would escape her lips easily.

Kissing her back Steve looked to her before he began to thrust hard and fast into her. With each moan Sam let slip past her lips the more Steve was eager to make her moan ever more! Even when she dragged her nails down his back it did nothing but make him want to go even more. He didn't want to stop.

With soft moans passing her lips now and again Sam looked to him with a soft smile as moved her hips in time with his so he got nice and deep inside her. Keeping her legs tight around him she bit her lip, her breathing becoming so erratic and breathless. She was getting closer.

Steve loved Sam's reaction to him. Especially when they were in bed together, pressing his forehead to hers he thrusted as hard and fast as he could, knowing she was close. Pressing soft kisses to her lips now and again he looked deep into her eyes. He loved their moments like this. Where they looked to each other with nothing but pure…love! When they were making love it was like the world around them just disappeared. They got so lost in each other. His hands firmly on her hips as he thrusted he had to hold back his own moans…well try too, but she was making it very difficult. They might have been at it like rabbits lately but when they were in the moment he never wanted it to end. It was always so magical between them.

Completely out of breath Sam bit down on her lip as she clung to Steve. "Steve…" She whispered breathlessly. "I'm gonna…" But before she could even finished her sentence she let out a loud moan of Steve's name as she finally let go and climaxed, her body arching up into Steve's as she let go.

Feeling Sam climax Steve looked to her before he hid his face in her neck, giving it everything he had before he moaned Sam's name as he too reached his climax, his hands digging into her hips as he tried to catch his breath back, hiding his face in her neck as he slowed down his thrusts until he came to a complete stop. Bringing his head up he looked down to her before he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he gently pulled out of her and flopped down beside her. She knew how to wear him out!

Clinging onto Steve tightly as he climaxed Sam kissed his head as he hid his face and let her legs loosen from around him before she then smiled kissing him back before she then snuggled into him as he flopped down beside her. Catching her breath back she looked up to him and smiled. "You sure know how to tire a girl out…"

Hearing her he couldn't help but laugh as he moved his arm around her and kissed her head. "You know how to tire me out." He chuckled before he then smiled down to her. "But after not seeing each other for a week we definitely needed that." He mused with a smile to her.

"We did. And it was perfect. Like it always is." She whispered with a smile to him as she rested her head on his chest as she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb, happy to just stay in his arms forever. He made her feel like no other person had before. It was a nice feeling.

Smiling as he heard her he nodded in agreement before he then took her hand and kissed it before he then smiled and held onto her hand tightly while his other hand gently ran his fingers through her hair. This felt perfect. She was all his. His beautiful girlfriend. Smiling to himself he sighed happily. Okay they were going to have to find a way to tell Danny, but they'd come to that bridge when they crossed it. Right now their only focus was each other. Nothing else mattered but them and that was the way he planned on keeping it. It was them against the world.

* * *

 _Well that's it for this story guys :) just thought it be nice to see how their relationship started and developed for the very start :)_

 _I'm very excited to be starting my new story which i will hopefully be posting tomorrow :)_

 _Thank you for all your support guys :)_

 _Much Love_

 _K x_


End file.
